User talk:Bramble
A present Sandy made for me. :) You can view the whole story in Marshkit's section here charart hello bramble!!nice to meat you!could you do me a charart of a kit-whitekit.(warrior name will be whitefrost.He is a short-haired pure white tom with ice-blue eyes.[[User:Shimmersong| ♫ Shimmer ღ ]] 17:46, 6 August 2009 (UTC) Update Just to let you know that I'm leaving tonight and I'll speak to you tuesday! (or monday maybe). The page is below 30 (at lesat it is right now) Tere's still some archiving but I ahve to go now so I left a tiny bit there (my dad is getting really narked...) [[User:Sandstar12|'Sandy']][[User Talk:Sandstar12|'~Dragonkit's Forest']] 19:29, 6 August 2009 (UTC) Thanks Bramble :) Your camp sounds fun - glad you enjoyed it/will enjoy the next lol Speak to you soon :) [[User:Sandstar12|'Sandy']][[User Talk:Sandstar12|'~Dragonkit's Forest']] 18:16, 10 August 2009 (UTC) Charcat Hi Bramble! I have another question... How do you get your Charart approved? --[[User:Bracken-| Bracken-''' ]] Hey there! Whassup!!! 01:55, 8 August 2009 (UTC) no problem bramble![[User:Shimmersong| '''♫ Shimmer ღ ]] 02:10, 8 August 2009 (UTC) and by the way love the charart of bramble you made.the background looks so real!!=D [[User:Shimmersong| ♫ Shimmer ღ ]] 02:22, 8 August 2009 (UTC) its ok..i know what it feels like to be busy!!i was so busy at the begining of thsi summer!![[User:Shimmersong| ♫ Shimmer ღ ]] 02:28, 8 August 2009 (UTC) Sorry Sorry, I didn't know you couldn't have pictures! --[[User:Peacesong| Peacesong ]] 02:43, 8 August 2009 (UTC) Thanks for telling me!--[[User:Peacesong| Peacesong ]] 16:21, 8 August 2009 (UTC) umm bramle when i want to brouse my new charart of honeykit do i replace the other one or just put another name?[[User:Shimmersong| ♫ Shimmer ღ ]] 21:10, 8 August 2009 (UTC) Pictures How do you make those avatars? I have an rpg and being able to make pictures of our own wold give us much more freedom in creating cats. Please tell me! squirrelkit Is squirrelkit good enough to be approved finally? --Firepelt 20:22, 9 August 2009 (UTC)FirePelt Messed up Hey Bramble, hope I'm not bothering you, Somehow,everything on my page is preboxed and I can't fix it. Do you think you can help me? Thanx --[[User:Bracken-| Bracken-''' ]] Hey there! Whassup!!! 21:14, 9 August 2009 (UTC) Hi Bramble, what would I need if I was to do Character Art? Brambleclaw14 Talk 09:35, 10 August 2009 (UTC) Loner Blanks Sorry about the loner blanks >.< I am really good at drawing cats in real life, but I am trying to be that good on the computer. As soon as I can draw just as good on the cp, I will put them back up. Thanks! [[User:Hawkfire98|'Hawkfire ♫ ']][[User Talk:Hawkfire98|''Go Aggies!]] 00:06, 12 August 2009 (UTC) Broken Bramble, I can't work on Charart for a while because last night my computer mouse stopped working. So I might be off for a while. Sandwich 22:38, 12 August 2009 (UTC) Broken Bramble, I can't work on Charart for a while because last night my computer mouse stopped working. So I might be off for a while. Sandwich 22:38, 12 August 2009 (UTC) Suggestion Hi Bramble, long time no mweor. I was just checking the Charart page and I must have to agree, the page is clutter than I've seen before. Though I'm also happy that we are getting so images done, but also not happy with the length as well. I know before we mentioned that we should atleast have 2 or 3 images up, but seeing how the page looks, I think even that might be too much. Maybe we should just drop it to one at a time for all users until one gets approved so the page won't look how it is now. I know some may not agree with this, but think of all the members we have now. Thats over twenty images that could up at once for just one from each member. The work would still be done, just maybe at a slower rate, but I do believe it is still a good idea. Also...I think we might need a few extra senior warriors soon (maybe one or two not sure who at the moment) to help handle all of these images.--[[User:Shimmerpool| Shimmer ]]★ 00:02, 13 August 2009 (UTC) :60 images! Woah that is a lot then the one thing should definetly go up! I do think Mosswhisker would make a wonder cainidate for the next senior warrior. He helped me out a lot when I was working on my passed two images. I do the same method as you do, just save the base, work the image, then come back to it later. Which reminds me, I think its the warriors or the apprentices blank that is either not transparent or is like in the gif form. I forget since one time I had to redownload the base since I accidently saved an image over my file of the base. And I do remember those great times of only 10 members. I bet Gorse and Kitsu would be proud to see us how far we have all come. I too remember my Crowfeather image, and you loved him that much? xD sometimes I think I could have done better...I really think about redoing Squirrelflight over soon too. But first I want to focus on other images like the ones who were made back that look a little old..-- Shimmer'' ★ 01:49, 14 August 2009 (UTC) Hi! Hi Bramble! Well, just wanted to say hi, I have a question about Charart cats, could you give me a easy explanation of how to make a cat's ear seem shredded? Thanks! --[[User:Peacesong| '''ღ♥Peacesong♥ღ ]] 01:46, 13 August 2009 (UTC) Thanks Bramble! --[[User:Peacesong| ღ♥Peacesong♥ღ ]] 02:14, 13 August 2009 (UTC) Re: Oooooh and Cloudspots Aw... poor Bramble :( I don't know what to say - things'll get less hectic soon, I'm sure and you'll soon be wishing you had more to do! lol I'd be happy for you to use Sandy's Den as your next archive :) As for Cloudspots - I'll sort him out when I get home but I'm not using my own cp at the moment, I'm at my grandparents' house and their computer is well... It's not mine, and I find it much esaier to do charart at home lol, so I'll get on that later hopefully! I really should start checking the bbooks for character descriptions instead of trusting the wiki pages... It's just easier... I'll try and get on the IRC later and we can talk properly. I should be home in about... hmm... 6 hours at the vrey most (I sincerely hope so... It's very boring heere - I love my grandparents but there is NOTHING to do! )[[User:Sandstar12|'Sandy']][[User Talk:Sandstar12|'~Dragonkit's Forest']] 13:37, 13 August 2009 (UTC) ::Okay. I sorted Cloudspots. Tell me if there's anything wrong with him :) The ironic thing is that I chose to do his charart because I wanted to do an interesting cat and one with white flecks fell into that category lol. Just my luck that he turns out not to have any flecks! [[User:Sandstar12|'Sandy']][[User Talk:Sandstar12|'~Dragonkit's Forest']] 10:35, 14 August 2009 (UTC) Re: Brambles respons Well, maybe I was talking to someone else, but I remember talking about it to someone. Anyway, what I mean is that some times there are pictures that can be approved and that haven't been commented on in days because there is nothing else to do with it, making it stay up longer.Minnowclaw 17:16, 13 August 2009 (UTC)Minnowclaw Hey wanna chat on the IRC? :) [[User:Hawkfire98|'Hawkfire ♫ ']][[User Talk:Hawkfire98|''Go Aggies!]] 19:26, 13 August 2009 (UTC) Re: Senior Warrior? (M) - *Blinks* Wow. Of course I'll be happy to be nominated. Mosswhisker and Steatlhfire 19:58, 13 August 2009 (UTC) Birchfall Hi Bramble, is my Birchfall going to get declined because nobody's commenting on it? I fixed everything on previous comments... --[[User:Bracken-| '''Bracken-' ]] Hey there! Whassup!!! 20:35, 13 August 2009 (UTC) Tweak Week Bramble, may I tweak Feathertail's warrior version? She has no eye color and her shading is too dark. :) [[User:Hawkfire98|'Hawkfire ♫ ']]''Go Aggies!'' 00:18, 14 August 2009 (UTC) Hi. :D I hope I'm not bothering you, but can I redo Weaselfur's charart when Tweak Week starts? His eye needs adjsting and it needs more shading. ^^;--Warrior♥Warrior's Den 13:28, 14 August 2009 (UTC)